Latido de mi corazón
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Los Potter están vivos y el niño que vivió ya no es mas un Potter. .. - desde hace cuanto tiempo ... yo ya no lo recuerdo... hay algo que he buscado pero no lo logro alcanzar. - Podrian cambiar mi nombre... Ω omegaverse. . Tomarry y Darry... (?) Y otras cosas... Cossover Harry Potter y Batman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago... **_

* * *

**Prologo**

El 31 de octubre Harry Potter nació...

El 31 de octubre un año después Voldemor fue vencido por Dorothea Potter.

El 1 de noviembre los señores James y Lyli Potter son declarados muertos y su hijo y salvador del mundo mágico fue llevado con Petunia Dursley...

\- Él primer Potter que se comporta como un sangre pura - se burla un rubio.

\- pero mira quien habla el Primer Malfoy que ayuda a una Potter.

_ pero tu no eres Mas un Potter -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

**Encuentro.**

Harry tenia 4 años y escapaba de su primo cuando lo encontraron.

Harry James Potter Evans era un niño que era huérfano, sus padres se habían muerto en _un accidente, _haciendo que viviera con sus únicos parientes los Durley, ellos no lo querían así que para que él niño fuera _productivo _lo mandaban a trabajar. A las esquinas de las calles, cruceros o en alguna actividad que les hiciera ganar dinero, el niño estaba algo delgado, puesto que no comía mucho.

Un día mientras el niño trabajaba en un crucero, se desmayo, por suerte para él una pareja lo encontró.

Lo llevo a su casa, puesto que ambos sabían de medicina, curaron huesos mal curados y ayudaron en muchas cosas al pequeño ángel que descansaba en su casa.

Cuando este despertó el niño les agradeció, pero comenzó a temblar cuando le dijeron que había dormido por 2 días.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo el pequeño Harry.

\- estas en buenas manos - dijo un hombre de facciones alegres que tenía un prominente vientre abultado.

\- ¿quienes son? - pregunto el niño.

\- Mi nombre es Timothy Wayne-Drake y el es mi esposo Damian Wayne. - dijo el del vientre grande. - estas en nuestra casa, te encontramos en la calle. Llevas dormido 2 días, sera mejor que comas algo y después veremos a donde vives - dijo muy amablemente el chico embarazado, pero el pequeño comenzó a temblar.

\- tengo que irme... Tío y tía se enojaran mucho.. Y... Y. - dijo el niño.

Y ambos esposos entendieron a lo que se refería el niño.

\- Nadie te lastimara. - dijo el hombre que estaba cayado. - ahora come.

Tim y Dami hicieron todo en sus manos para curar al niño.

En menos de lo que canta un Gallo Tim ya tenia la dirección de los malditos tíos del pequeño Ángel que ellos cuidaban.

\- es sencillo - dijo Demian una vez que tuvo enfrente a los malditos imbéciles. - ustedes me seden la custodia, nombre y fecha de nacimiento del menor y yo no le digo a nadie que ustedes maltrataban al menor, usted - mira al hombre que parecía una ballena - conserva su empleo y usted se evita los escándalos, dicho aquello los parientes le dieron todo lo que necesitaban saber del niño.

Es decir una carta.

_Estimados señores __Dursley__, me temo dar mi sentido pésame, es la señora __Lyli__ Potter y su marido James perdieron la vida esta noche; el pequeño niño es __Harry__ James Potter hijo de su ahora difunta hermana, me temo no hay nadie que cuide el pobre niño, es por eso que me atrevo a dejarlo a su cuidado..._

_Pd__: El menor nació el 31 de julio, cuenta con un año con 4 meses.._

_Att__: Albus __Dumbledore_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

**Primeras Veces.**

Esa mañana el pequeño niño volvió a despertar y se volvió a asustar, era tan agradable pero a la vez tan terrorífico, nunca había estado tan bien en un lugar.

\- Buenos días - dijo una voz amable que no reconoció de inmediato...

\- yo... Yo.. - dijo con miedo.

\- Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo.

El pequeño se acurrucó contra el pecho de aquel extraño y comenzó a llorar.

Si por fin después de mucho supo unas cuantas cosas.

1\. Su nombre

2 su edad.

3 y que le había pasado a sus padres y como término con Los Dursley.

Su nombre Harry J. Potter, su edad era de 5 años y sus padres habían sido asesinados tratando de protegerlo, o esa era la versión oficial.

_Celo._

3 días después de que estuviera con Damian y Tim sin querer comenzó a llamarlos papá y mamá, respectivamente, ellos le brindaban amor, cariño y protección. Ese pequeño día el supo de su condición.

Resulta que las personas están divididos en 3 categorías sociales, alfa, betas y omegas.

Los alfas eran los protectores y por lo general los lideres de todo el mundo, los alfas en su mayoría son eran los encargados de copular o tener descendencia con los omegas, los betas estaban por debajo de los Alfas, capases de tener hijos solo entre ellos, muy raro era el caso el cual puede embarazar a un omega, los omegas los últimos de la cadena, capases de engendrar no importa su sexo ellos eran capaces de engendrar con más facilidad.  
Y resulta que el era uno de ellos... él era un omega... su papá (por que empezaba a verlos como sus padres) Tim era un omega por lo tanto este se quedo con el hasta que su primer celo termino siendo este situado una semana después de que llego con su nueva familia.

_conociendo a la familia_.

Tim era un pequeño amante de los libros es por eso que ambos se sentaban por horas a leer libros, algunos de matemáticas, historias clásicas y demás, siempre estaba al pendiente de el, era su mamá.

Tim también se encargaba de ponerle limites, como la alimentación a sus horas o por lo general solo leer algunos cuentos aprobados por el.

Tim era de cabellos negros y ojos azules eléctricos, y piel blanca, el siempre le sonreía a el y a Damian, a pesar de parecer un hombre realmente duro el siempre se encontraba con una sonrisa...

Tim se dedicaba a las industrias Wayne como director de la sucursal en Bretaña, el se encargaba de todo lo referente a la sucursal, pero también su papá/mamá tenia un trabajo nocturno el cual era patear traseros de los malos como Red Robin, el quería ser Robin pero era muy pequeño para ser lo por eso entrenaba su mente para tener planes tan brillantes como el de su padre. Aunque su padre tubo un pasado oscuro que cautivaba al pequeño Potter...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

**_conociendo a la familia_**

* * *

Papá Demian.

Demian era muchas cosas Tim y Harry, Demian Bruce Wyane era el único hijo sanguíneo de Bruce Wayne, pero era el menor de 4 hermanos, Demian tenia un pasado que no quería decir, pero el era un alfa y era capaz de sentirse intimidado con solo su presencia, Tim siempre le dijo que el era como una langosta o algo así, duro por fuera pero tibio y cálido por dentro.

Demian era un padre modelo para el, le regalaba y le hacia ver su lugar, que había cosas que el no podía hacer y tampoco debía hacer, su papá siempre le enseñaba y corregida, Demian amaba mucho a su _mamá tanto _que permitió que un niño que no era de el le dijera papá solo por conservar el caprichito. aprender a defenderse, usar la fuersa de sus contrincantes a su favor era lo que su padre le enseño, y por supuesto a manejar la espada y cualquier arma punso-cortante o arma blanca, como quieran llamarle.

Tío Dick.

El primer hijo de Bruce wayne claro que Politicamente hablando, con Dick aprendió la gracia del circo, ¡ho si! a nuestro pequeño niño le encantan las alturas y eso significa subirse a un trapecio el lo aria.

Tío Jay

su más loco y sádico tío ¡oh su tío! le enseño a usar armas de fuego balio la regañina que sus padres.  
Su tía cass o Cassy, era una mujer muy hermosa, pero también muy fría solo contestaba con monosílabos,pero sin duda era tierna y cariñosa con el. Su tía era una Beta, así que ella no sentía los olores del celo de los omegas o Alfas, y ella lo adoraba como a su propio cachorro.

Tía Barbara era una mujer pelirroja de porte elegante y preciosos ojos azules, Ella le enseñaba modales y caminar como digno hijo Wayne, así como también ayudaba a sus padres y a sus tíos en su trabajo nocturno.

Tía Carrie era extraña, casi no se le acercaba y siempre lo ve mal y recelosa.

Pero sin duda, su mayor sorpresa fue conocer a su abuelo Bruce, el era una copia de años mayores de su padre Demian, el día que olió por primera vez a su abuelo este olía a como a madera pero también un sutil olor a sangre como toda la familia olía.

si esta era su familia y el no planeaba dejarla por nada del mundo.

El día de la adopción legal ocurrió el suplico que le cambiaran el nombre, a pesar de las insistencia de sus padres por conservar por lo menos el nombre de Harry el se rehusó a usarlo. Muy a regañadientes el nuevo nombre de su cachorro era Thomas Damian Timothy Wayne Drake. si muchos nombres. pero los mejores según su opinión.

Quien diría que la magia misma aceptaría ese no,madre y a esos dos seres como los padres del tesoro mas grande de la magia había dado...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

¡Seré Robin! y si no...

* * *

Thomas estaba mas que feliz con sus tíos y tías y abuelo, el era omega pero estaba bien su Abuelo y mamá lo son, y estaba bien.

El día que se entero, del trabajo nocturno de la familia decidió que sería Robin.

\- Mamá, papá - dijo tímido mientras sus padres estaban en la sala con sus tíos Dick y Jay.

\- Di nos cachorro - dijo Demian..

\- Quiero ser Robin - dijo con determinación nuestro pequeño Thomas de 7 años. Lo que hizo que Demian se pusiera pálido, Jay y Tim escupieran sus bebidas y Dick comenzará a reír.

\- No - la firme respuesta de sus padres fue lo que obtuvo.

\- Bien, ya veremos quién gana - dijo el niño por lo bajo y se fue dejando confundidos a 4 hombres.

Tres semanas más tarde...

Selina Kyle estaba robando nueva mente después de pasar años inactiva, claro que su ahora esposo Bruce Wayne parecía León enjaulado en la Bat cueva por que su adorada esposa había regresado a las andadas ¡ellos ya ni estaban para eso!.

Batman y Red Robin estaban esperando a que terminara su Roo para quitarle la joya y devolver a su madre política con su padre.

\- Te divertiste - dijo serio Batman.

\- ¡oh! Cariño apenas estoy comenzando - y con un ronroneo trato de huir pero no lo logro, en el momento menos indicado desde las sombras y sin que ningún guardián nocturno robo la verdadera joya que Catwoman fue a buscar.

\- Eres una imprudente Selina - le gritaba Bruce a su esposa.

\- Cariño es que en verdad quería esa joya - dijo como una niña pequeña que le acaban de regañar.

\- No me importa. - el justiciero se fue y de las sombras un pequeño de ojos verdes salia de su escondite

Tres días después una muy feliz Selina estaba luciendo un hermoso collar de persas con un hermoso ojo de gato.

\- de donde sacaste eso - dijeron Damian y Tim pues ellos le habían regalo.

\- es un regalo de un gatillo - dijo muy contenta y Damian miro mal a Tim.

\- ¿como pudiste darle eso? - dijo el actual batman.

\- Es mi madre si... pero yo no he sido - dijo un muy enojado Tim.

dos días después.

\- abuelita Selina - dijo muy emocionado Thomas.

\- Dime cariño - dijo la mujer.

\- Para ti - dijo el niño entregando le un juego de joyas estilo gato.

\- gracias mi gatito - dijo muy entusiasmada.

\- así que tu fuiste - dijo Dick quitando le el presente a Selina.

\- ettooo ... yo... - decía el pequeño de 7 años.

\- Creo que Tim y Dami deben saber esto - dijo resignado.

_"de tal palo tal astilla"_ \- pensó el justiciero.

Tres horas más tarde dos gatos eran engañados.

\- ¡como pudiste enseñarle a mi hijo a robar! - grito histérico un Damian Wayne.

\- el tiene talento como gato -se defendió la gata.

\- como es que te dejaste convencer - demandó una respuesta a su hijo.

\- la pregunta aquí - interrumpió Bruce - es como Selina dejo con ver ser para apoyar esta ridícula idea - dijo batman a lo cual una sonrisa felina y nada inocentes se asomo de los rostros nada idénticos de Selina Wayne y Thomas Wayne.

\- tiene un encanto natural de gato, de echo lo de el collar fue su idea - contesto Selina a lo cual la miraron como si estuviera loca, pues el niño parecía un dulce ángel en comparación de la mujer - es tan buen actor que ustedes me miran como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y no se dan cuanta que el niño manipuló todo desde un principio.

\- decirles que quería ser robin o verían - comenzó a contar el niño - a un sabiendo que negarían mi petición, pero yo ya tenía la aprobación de la abuela. el día del asalto simplemente ella fue el anzuelo mientras ustedes se entretenía con ella yo robaba las verdaderas joyas, el día que tío Dick casi me atrapa fue divertido - dijo el niño de no más de 7 años.

\- no puedes - dijo un poco pálido Damian

\- si puedo, tu a mi edad ya eras un ninja entrenado, la abuela Thalia me lo dijo, y mamá estaba mas chico que yo cuando comenzó a ser cat - dijo con un adorable puchero derribando cualquier argumento de sus padres y sacando una carcajada a Jay...

\- su hijo los a superado - dijo muy alegre el mercenario.

Notas de yo el siguiente cap a publicar es cap o algún fic que tenga que actualizar


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

Magia no tan accidental

* * *

\- eres pequeño.

\- ¡no lo soy!.

\- si lo eres, eres enano, igual que Tim.

\- no somos enanos señor Zombie- dijo un niño de ojos verdes retando a su tío.

\- eres.. UN-ENANO - dicho esto el tío salio volando hacía la pared estrellándose contra esta y dejando lo pegado y el niño salio muy contento dejando a su tío pegado a esta.

\- Tho... Pequeño Tim! ¡Demonio dile a tu hijo que me despegue de la maldita pared!

Lo único que de oyó fue la pequeña risa sarcástica del pequeño Thomas Wayne.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

8 años

* * *

A la edad de 8 años el pequeño Thomas ya era un pingo el siempre estaba alerta, era el uno de los mejores ladrones/antihéroes que aya existido, después de todo el era nieto,hijo,sobrino de la familia murciélago.

Era de noche cuando todo paso...

Batman, red robin, Nightwin, y Red Hood estaban esperando a que el Joker cayera en la trampa cuando cierto gatito cayó en la trampa.

\- Vamos pequeño gatito, solo un tragito.

\- déjame maldita psicópata

\- Deja a el gato - dijo el pájaro rojo de Ghotam, pero cuando llegó era demasiado tarde el suero fue administrado después de una larga noche nuestro pequeño tenia un par de cosas adicionales.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

9 años

* * *

Vivir con aquellos accesorios extra era algo molesto y a la vez algo bueno, sos sentidos Se habían agudizando más y eso era genial.  
Durante el tiempo trataron de revertir lo que había echo el loco del Joker, pero no pudieron, es más le daban gracias a la magia de niño pues de lo contrario este hubiera muerto.

Un Thomas Wayne en su forma gato era realmente muy divertido y frustrante.

El pequeño le gustaba bañarse y el agua, odiaba a los perros y siempre estaba peleado con Titu* el perro guardián de su padre.

El pequeño gato amaba la leche pero odiaba el agua de sabor que no fuera de limón.

El pequeño gatito amaba a sus padres y familiares pero odiaba estar en serrado.

Si ese año fue el mas caótico  
del pequeño felino y su familia

Mientras esto pasaba en una gran mansión se encontraban una señora que tenia aun niño de 7 años, el pequeño Alan Potter tenía una impera-actividad muy activa.  
Siempre estaba haciendo travesuras.

Lyli Potter no se arrepentía de a ver dejado a su hijo con su hermana, después de todo si eso significaba que su hijo menor estuviera fuera de peligro.

* * *

10 años

* * *

Para el cumpleaños número 10 de Thomas el pequeño logro dominar su forma animaga fue fácil, el niño comenzó a entrenar su magia con Zatanna Zatara, una bruja capas de usar magia usando palabras comunes pero con la diferencia que tenia que decirla al revés.

Si la vida para el pequeño de los Wayne era realmente bueno.

En otro lugar un niño un año menor que él pequeño Wayne descubría una verdad dura.

-¿Quien es? - dijo el niño a sus padres cuando vio una foto de un bebe de cabellos negros y al parecer ojos verdes como los de su mamá

\- ¿De donde sacaste esto?- dijo Lili tomando la foto de su bebe.

\- yo...lo encontré...

\- Estuviste en el cuarto de Euphemia - dijo Lyli- sabes que ese cuarto esta prohibido.

\- ¿por que, y quien es ese niño...?

\- ¿¡Como pudiste desobedecer, ese cuarto es peligroso!? - grito Lily y el pequeño niño tomo la foto que Lily tenia en las manos y se fue corriendo.

\- por que tanto grito.

\- descubrió a Harry.

-Lils, sabíamos que este día llegaría.

\- no quiero decirle.

Mientras tanto en el #12 de Grimmauld Place.

Un lloroso niño estaba llegando por flu.

-¡tío Sirius!¡tío siri!¡canuto! - gritaba el pequeño de los Potter.

\- quien grita en mi casa - grito Walburga Black desde su cuadro.

\- Disculpe, estaba buscando a mi tío Sirius.

\- no se encuentra, tu nombre.

\- Alan James Potter -

\- Potter, mestizo. Bien para que buscabas a Sirius, pues como vez el no esta.

\- si, yo lo siento... disculpe. Usted me podría decir por que me llamo mestizo.

\- es el estatus de tu sangre.

\- No entiendo

\- veras a los magos como tu madre, aquellos que no han tenido padres o algún familiar mago o Squib se les llama impuros, en simples términos, _sangre sucia. _Aquellos que son hijos de un mago pura sangre como su padre o madre pero su otro padre o madre sea un sangre sucia, Otro mestizo, un muggle o un Squib se le llama Meztizo que eres tu.

\- y que es un sangre pura

\- para ser sangre pura tienes que tener varias cosas, el primer detalle es su apellido, si es alguno de los sagrados 28 es considerado sangre pura,siempre y cuando dicho mago tenga a ambos pares de abuelos desciendan de magos pura sangre.

\- yo soy Potter pero mamá es una sangre sucia, por eso soy un mestizo.

\- exacto.

\- disculpe Lady Black - dijo con los pocos modales que tenia - sabe quien es este niño- dijo el menor enseñando la foto.

\- si, se quien es, es el ahijado de Sirius, su nombre es Harry, Harry James Potter, y es tu hermano mayor, por lo que calculo es tu hermano por 2 años.

\- donde esta,

\- no lo se, Dumbledor se jacta de las protecciones de sangre que _tu madre puso sobre tu hermano, al morir. Pero _ahora lo dudo, no se donde esta, pero de seguro que no es un buen lugar - dijo esto ultimo en un murmuró, y preguntas salieron de la cabeza de Walburga Black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

Carta.

* * *

_Estimado señor Potter..._

El niño no leyó nada más...

* * *

Años venideros y algo tranquilos pasaron para que pequeño Potter aunque claro cambio su nombre, su origen y sus lealtades.

El pequeño Potter conoció a la familia de sus padres, y en cierta forma todos le brindaron algo al pequeño pajarillo o gato caído.

Su abuelo, o ese hombre de una edad no tan mayor, le enseño las máscaras, como comportarse, y a desconfiar hasta de tu sombra, en los únicos que puedes confiar es en la familia que tu mismo creas; su tío mayor, aquel hombre de cabellos negros como los suyos (y la mayoría de la familia) le enseño el noble arte de la sonrisa falsa, del amor incondicional y por que no su extraña fascinación por las acrobacias, diabolos, trapecio, cuerda floja y otros mas; su tío la pareja de su tío e hijo 2do de su abuelo le enseño el noble arte de las pistolas (a pesar que casi lo mata toda la familia ) al combate rudo, y mandar a todos al carajo cuando sea bueno, a demás su tío le enseño a pelear sucio pues a veces las escorias no pelean limpio. Su padre, el tercero de los hijos de su abuelo le enseño el fino gusto de los libros, la estrategia pura, la coartadas, el amor al café y sobretodo a mantener todo controlado; su padre el último de los hijos de su abuelo(y el único biológico) le enseño el fino arte de la espada, el combate, la ambición de ser el mejor y dominación mundial...

El aprendió muchas cosas y ahora el decidió cambiar su nombre ahora Thomas Timothy Damian Wayne Drake. El heredero a los Wayne y Drake.

Actualmente el sobre con su admisión a Hogwarts tenía el nombre que a él no le agradaba, _Harry__ J. Potter._

El había escrito que no iría a esa escuela mientras su nombre no fuera cambiado.

Eso ocasionó que un gigante fuera a su casa y el terminara corriendo por que insulto a su familia.

Eso trajo como consecuencia que otro profesor llegara y les propusiera un trato que ni ellos podían negar.

\- sr. Potter, - fue la afirmación del profesor cuando vio al niño bien vestido abrir la puerta, y este frunció el seño, - ya les dije que aquí no vive ningún Potter! - dijo para cerrar la puerta en la cara de aquel mago.

\- Lo siento - dijo un hombre mayor abriendo la puerta - el suele tener modales, pero desde que bueno aquel hombre extraño, el Amo Thomas ha estado muy a la defensiva - termino de decir el hombre mayor mientras dejaba entrar al profesor y veía como el niño cambiaba su color de cabello en rojo y sus ojos verdes brillaban a mas no poder, dándole un aspecto similar al de Thalia Al Ghul o en el caso del Profesor a Lyli Potter de soltera Evans...

\- vamos los Amos Timothy y Damian están en el despacho, y lo esperan. - dijo el hombre guiando al profesor que miraba la casa.

Cuando Hagrid llego diciendo que el niño se había negado a escucharlo cuando le dijo que sus padres y que era el niño que vivió, el niño simplemente lo corrió.

Pero ahora podía ver otra cosa.

Ahí frente de el habían dos personas, un Alfa y un omega, los cuales le miraban desde el sillón..

\- Amos, el es él profesor...

\- Snape, Severus Snape - dijo él hombre de negro saludando al Alfa

\- Demian Wayne y mi esposo Timothy Drake.

\- Encantado vengo del colegio de Hogwarts, su pongo que ya les informaron de los dones de su hijo. - el hombre observo a la pareja el Alfa Demian, de ojos verdes y cabellos negros. El omega Timothy si no mal recordaba, era esbelto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules eléctricos, en las piernas del joven un gato negro de ojos verdes.

\- Si, el semi Gigante lo hizo

\- Mas bien lo intento...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

11 años...

* * *

_Notitas que informan!:..._

_A partir de estos capítulos para no escribir _  
_Omega, Alfa y Beta los pondré con sus signos._

_Omega = Ω_  
_Beta= __β_  
_Alfa= __α_

* * *

\- señores, como mi, compañero de institución supongo que informo, el señor Potter cuenta con una plaza para estudiar Magia.

\- Si, el señor lo intento, pero por favor absténgase de mencionar el apellido Potter en mi casa, creo que mi hijo dijo que no había ningún Potter. - Habló calmada-mente el Omega.

\- ¿hijo? - cuestionó el profesor.

\- Si, Hijo - declaro el Alfa - Thomas nos encontró cuando tenía 5 años, sus parientes lo mantenían en la calle la mayor parte del tiempo, y para que el niño hubiera un techo para dormir debía ganarse el lugar con una cuota.

De la nada el gato se convirtió en el Chico que lo había recibido.

\- Harry James Potter murió hace 6 años mas o menos, Yo Soy Thomas Demian Timothy Wayne Drake.

\- Entiendo..

\- No, no lo entiende, Yo no voy ha ira Hogwarts Mientras no se me repente el nombre.

\- Bien, tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar, esta en la junta de Gobernadores, y el podrá ayudarles a que tengan la custodia Total del niño - dijo Severus con satisfacción, el tenía órdenes de llevar al chico Potter a Hogwarts sin importar el precio, y llevaría al chico y tendría la satisfacción de ver la cara de Potter cuando se enterará que el niño no quería nada de el.

\- ¿que gana usted con esto? - preguntó el Ω mayor.

\- Bueno, yo no gano mucho, solo una simple vengasa llamada karma -

\- ¿como es eso ?- contesto el Ω menor

\- bueno, yo conocí a los Potter, y como siempre hay dos historias, la mía es algo fea, Tu madre y yo eramos amigos, vivía cerca de ella, hasta donde se tu madre era hija de Muggles, aunque no se parecía nada sus padres, una bruja muy brillante y algo ambiciosa. Fui su amigo hasta que cumplimos 15 años, gracias a tu padre yo le dije la peor ofensa que se le podría decir a una bruja de primera generación.

\- Comprendo, entones James Potter debió ser un matón - dijo Demian, sorprendiendo al profesor...

\- averigüe un poco de la familia biológica de mi pequeño - dijo el Ω mayor.

\- pues, si lo fue, se ensañó más con la casa Slytherin, el pensaba que los magos oscuros estaban ahí solo por nuestro fundador.

\- Bien, traiga a su amigo, si me ofrece algo digno de mi entonces asistiré.

\- Bien, fue un placer hablar con ustedes.

El maestro de Pociones y Alfa se marcho, esto era una ironía, el hijo de -james Potter era más una serpiente de lo que era cualquiera de los niños que actualmente conocía.

Cuando llego a su casa se comunico con Lucius Malfoy, y este después de una risa ambos decidieron ayudar, sabían que se tardarían, pero no importaba, el Pequeño Potter dejaría de ser un Potter y seria un Wayne, lo curioso fue lo que salto en el pergamino de herencia de los Globbliens


	11. Chapter 11

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter no me pertenecen y are pequeñas referencias a Batman, no se si ponerse esto en la categoría de cossover... ustedes me dicen si lo hago...**_

* * *

Hogwarts.

* * *

_Notitas que informan!:..._

_A partir de estos capítulos para no escribir _  
_Omega, Alfa y Beta los pondré con sus signos._

_Omega = Ω_  
_Beta= __β_  
_Alfa= __α_

* * *

De camino a esa escuela de magia a la cual no quiero ir, pero papá quiere que vaya y padre lo apoya.

\- Potter - interrumpe mis pensamientos un chico rubio que habré la puerta. Era un α, el chico lo había conocido 3 días después que el profesor Severus fuera a casa.

\- Es Wayne - dije entre dientes mientras el entraba al compartimiento.

\- lo se - dijo el muy capullo.

-Que quieres Rubia - vi como inconscientemente que le salía un TIC en el ojo.

Pero no dijo nada cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-Alguien a visto a Harry Potter - dijo un pelirrojo.

\- No - dije en forma cortante.

\- Y tu quien eres - dijo

\- Es de mala educación usar tu voz de mando, en omegas - dije de mala manera. Gracia al demonio que papá me ayudo para no obedecer las voces de mando.

\- disculpa- dijo a lo cual yo lo mire mal-

\- Aquí no hay ningún Potter.- el se fue.

\- me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando se entere que tu eres a ese al que esta buscando - dijo el rubio.

-no me importa, sabes que solo estoy aquí por que estábamos de vacaciones, y la carta llego, por que si por mi fuera hubiera ido a Ilvermorny.

\- vale ya tranquilo - dijo mientras me abrazaba. Era curioso, por que Draco era el único a parte de Mamá podía controlar mi mal humor.

Solo se abrió la puerta una vez más cuando una niña dentona con cabellos rebeldes habría la puerta, Maldita Omega descarada soltó sus feromonas a cuando vio a Draco, lo cual me puso de mal humor y la corrí.

Al llegar nos subieron a un bote 4 personas por bote, me toco subirme con Draco y con dos chicos de nombre Neville y Susana o Susan bones. algo así se llamaba.

Una vez dentro del castillo una mujer con el seño fruncido nos hablo de las cuatro casa y nos dijo que seriamos seleccionados en una de ellas, y en esa permanecemos hasta salir.

* * *

Una vez que el sombrero canto una canción que definía a las 4 casas.

Susan Bones quedo de Hufflepuff, Neville quedo en Gryffindory Draco quedo en Slytherin.

\- Harry Potter... - dijo la mujer al nombrarme - ¿Thomas Wayne? - dijo enseguida de mi nombre a lo cual sonreí.

\- Es Wayne Thomas - dije con orgullo antes de sentarme en banco y ponerme sombrero...

-_\- interesante... una mente muy ágil... amor por los libros y un estratega nato, así como un manipulador, no temes ensuciarte las manos y eres leal a tu familia... _

_\- ¿Todo eso lo supiste por Leer mi mente? - cuestiono ._

_\- todo esta en tu mente - me respondió el - ahora, donde te pondré... En Hufflepuff, no demasiado amor, y no eres bueno fingiendo cosas que no eres... Gryffindor tampoco, el color no te va, a demás __abra muchas cadenas..._

_\- Solo quedan dos posibles __opciones__..._


End file.
